


Attempt #333

by giantessmess



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Attempt #333, F/F, elhani if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/pseuds/giantessmess
Summary: This is your soulmate, a golden retriever.





	Attempt #333

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much just wrote this as a joke, because every time I watch "Dance Dance Resolution" I can imagine Michael cackling about the dog-as-a-soulmate idea. Hopefully a real Tahani/Eleanor fic will follow. It's a long wait until season 3.

Tahani is staring past Eleanor again, the tea momentarily forgotten on the table in front of them.

“You’re so precious, aren’t you? What a precious little thing.”

Tahani pets the golden retriever. Though Eleanor suspects from the tension in her smile that she finds the dog grubby and perhaps a little beneath her. 

“Well,” Tahani says, sitting back again. She is holding her hands a little away from herself, as if she isn’t quite sure what to do with them. “At least it will be truly loyal. That’s what they say, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Eleanor says, the forced smile making her jaw hurt. “Yes, that is what they say.”

The dog lies down on the carpet and stares up at them both with that annoying needy way of his. Like he is judging her for not paying attention to him. Tahani discreetly wipes her hands against Eleanor’s couch, and reaches for her teacup.

“A dear friend of mine,” Tahani’s eyes are shining. “Shan’t say his name, of course. He loved his own dogs Pistol and Boo _so much_ that he got into legal trouble with the Australian Government. Such a wretched business. What on earth is the point of private jets, if one cannot transport things that provide comfort?”

Eleanor sighs and manages not to roll her eyes.

“I honestly have no idea,” she says. And Tahani shoots her a cheeky smile.

“I suppose that’s not going to be a problem for you here,” she says, like they’re sharing a joke. “You may take…”

“Ralph,” Eleanor supplies, trying not to sigh.

“Yes. Here, you may take Ralph anyplace you deign to go. Why, he can munch down on as many hot-dogs-on-as-stick as his heart desires.”

“That’s the dream.”

Ralph seems to be able to understand that he’s being talked about, because he nudges forward and begins licking Eleanor’s hand. Eleanor can see Tahani shudder a little next to her.

“You must be a truly enlightened soul,” Tahani says, the look in her eyes a little devious. “I can’t say I’d be happy with a dog for a soulmate. And yet, here you are. Perfectly content!”

Eleanor wants to make a joke about how Ralph’s IQ is definitely higher than Tahani’s supposed soulmate’s. But it’s not worth exposing Jason. Not even if it would be so forking satisfying to say out loud. Instead she leans forward a little, enjoys the way Tahani’s dress cradles her cleavage. Then she smiles like she truly means it.

“Maybe I could come round later tonight,” Eleanor says. “Bring Ralph. Jianyu even said a word the last time he saw the dog.”

The word was _dude_ , but Tahani doesn't need to know that.


End file.
